


Ключ

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Ямазаки потерял ключ





	Ключ

Ямазаки бежал, натянув капюшон толстовки и прижав к груди пакет. Дождь зарядил только минуту назад, но успел вымочить его до нитки. Хорошо, что до дома осталось три коротких перебежки от крыши до крыши. Он уже видел темно-зеленую дверь с черной табличкой — и улыбнулся, вспомнив старую шутку.

Козырек над дверью был крошечный и совершенно не спасал от стихии, пока Ямазаки чертыхался, ища по карманам ключ. Перед глазами, как в замедленной съемке, пронеслась сцена из раздевалки университетского баскетбольного клуба — вот Мизуки просит у него тейп, и он лезет в сумку, достает оттуда конфеты, билеты в кино двухмесячной давности, ключи на тяжелом брелке с гитарой…

В кармане ключей не было. Он все равно проверил еще раз, прижался лбом к темно-зеленому дереву. Хотелось заорать и пнуть дверь — он же все придумал… Бутылка мятного сакэ звякнула в пакете.

— Эй, сосед! — весело крикнули через шум дождя. Ямазаки обернулся и увидел у соседней двери девчонку в школьной форме. Она ему улыбнулась. — Ключи забыл?

Он кивнул. Залез рукой в пакет — может, сюда положил?..

— И дома никто не ждет? — она перекатилась с носка на пятку, сверля его любопытным взглядом. 

Дома никого не было, Ямазаки собирался приехать первым.

— Это… это не мой дом, — выпалил Ямазаки и осекся. Почувствовал себя здесь каким-то лишним и чужим. Взгляд девчонки на мгновение стал подозрительным, а потом она рассмеялась, глядя на его сползающий капюшон:

— Ого, рыжий? Как тебя зовут?

Дверь распахнулась. Ямазаки словно ударило в грудь — теплом, запахом булочек с корицей, видом Хары, стоявшего на пороге.

Он обесцветил волосы, и ему страшно шло.

— Это Ямазаки, — любезно сказал Хара, слишком широко улыбаясь растерянной девушке. Та опомнилась и собралась было что-то сказать, но Хара схватил Ямазаки за толстовку и втащил внутрь, целуя.

Ямазаки впечатался в него губами и жадно ответил — Хара был горячий, головокружительно знакомый, но от него непривычно пахло кофе и корицей, а его волосы казались жестче, когда Ямазаки запустил в них пальцы.

Ему нравилось.  
Хара оторвался от него и улыбнулся, лениво потянулся закрыть дверь. На соседнем крыльце уже никого не было.

Ямазаки снова дернул его к себе, чуть не застонал, когда Хара запустил язык ему в рот.

— Сето, все-таки с моим мороженым что-то не так, — ровно произнес хорошо знакомый голос. Ямазаки подпрыгнул. — Мне от него привиделось, что Ямазаки и Хара сосутся в прихожей.

Фурухаши стоял на пороге, держа в руке вазочку с мороженым. Сето появился за его спиной и хмыкнул.

— Отличное мороженое, ты просто самокритичен. Тем более, для первого раза.

Он запустил ложку в свое мороженое, плавающее в кофе, с удовольствием наблюдая, как у Ямазаки начинают полыхать уши.

— Я что, последний? — буркнул он.

— Я хотел пораньше приехать, — сказал Хара, глядя куда-то в сторону. Взлохмаченная Ямазаки челка не скрывала глаза.

— Я собирался испечь булочки, — сказал Фурухаши. Его ледяной тон ясно давал понять, что выпечка выше мирской суеты и разврата.

— Я хотел булочки к кофе, — сказал Сето, — Только Ханамии еще нет.

— А что, если он тоже ест чье-то лицо? — задумчиво произнес Фурухаши.

— Хорошо бы, — проникновенно отозвался Хара, и Сето подавился мороженым. Фурухаши едва заметно улыбнулся.

В дверь постучали.

Ханамия стоял на пороге практически сухой, потому что держал над головой громадный розовый зонт. Он поздоровался, спокойно сложил эту махину и сказал:

— С днём рождения, Хара.

— Капитан, ты заболел? — Хара выглядел не на шутку обеспокоенным.

Улыбка Ханамии приняла куда более знакомые очертания:

— Хотел бы я подарить что-то, чего тебе действительно не хватает, но не могу подарить штрафные круги. 

Он достал из кармана пластиковый прямоугольник.

— Кредитка для голодающего артиста! — провозгласил Хара, протягивая руку за картой.

Ямазаки разглядел, что это ключ-карта с эмблемой отеля, и почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет.

— Ханамия! Не…

— Там постель усыпана розами? — спросил позабавленный Сето.

— С шипами? — с надеждой спросил Фурухаши.

— Идиоты, — Ханамия прикрыл лицо рукой. — Мы сейчас выпьем по чашечке…- он углядел торчащее из пакета горлышко бутылки, — сакэ. С булочками. И поедем ночевать в отель, а не останемся у Хары, как обычно. А эти двое, — с нажимом повторил он, — останутся. Здесь. Без нас.

— Знаешь, друг подобрее снял бы номер в отеле для них, — сказал Сето, вдыхая аромат своего кофе с блаженным лицом.

— Как хорошо, что я всего лишь друг поумнее, — сахарно улыбнулся Ханамия. — Хочу мороженку.


End file.
